The Encoutnter
by Gabriel St.James
Summary: High Schoolers helps to save a friend's boyfriend, who was beening pined down in Bagdad Iraq. Can Gabriel and his friends save Kriss?


Central High chapter 1

I was at school setting with friends at our lunch table, when all of a sudden six military soldiers walked in asking "Are you Gabriel St. James?" One of the soldiers asked in a rough husky voice.

As I was about to say yes, but the principle of my school walks up and ask "what the hell is going on Gabriel?"

"Umm… Mrs. Johns I have no clue, these six military soldiers just walked up to me and asked if I was Gabriel St. James!" They took that as a yes. Then they led me by the arm down the hall to the conference room and sat me down in a chair and laid a small ring on the table in front of me. The ring glowed to life with a general talking from a hologram image.

He said "Hello Gabriel St. James, I am General Dickson of the United States Military. I have information that you have some unusual gifts that you possessed, so we have come to ask if you would join us and save a group of US Marines and Army Soldiers over in Iraq."

"Sir, what US Marines are trapped and were." As I replied with a worried look on my face.

I started to think about Kriss, Mark, and Paul over there. I slammed my fist into the table leaving a dent there. "Where are they trapped and what platoon is it SIR!"

As two of the soldiers walked closer to me and to restrain me, the general told them not to get to close. "Gabriel, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. It's 'Alpha' team of Central Georgia." I sank back down into my chair.

The door swung open revealing Krystal my cousin, startling the two soldiers. She saw the stoned look on my face and ran to my side. "Gabe what's wrong?" I looked up into her eyes, as she looked into mine, and then she knew. She then turned to the General and said "Sir, I can Help Gabriel on whatever mission you have planned for my dear Cousin!" I finally came around and said lets go with no hesitation. "Krystal, I know what you saw into my future and what I was going to do, I have to go and find him at whatever it takes." I whispered to low for anyone else to hear me.

"General Dickson, you need to listen to me carefully."

He replied "ok, what do you need Gabriel!"

"Krystal is going to set off an alarm to contact my team and we need to get out of here now and meet them at our safe spot, but here is the 'kicker the school is now on lock down because of the entire school is being surrounded by the military!' so we have to get out of here now!"

As soon as Krystal hit the alarm on her watch, we shot out of the room as we ran for the front doors of the school, blowing past the coaches and the Vice Principle, who called after us. When we hit the open air, I took over the levitation and the invisibility around Krystal, myself, and the other two military guys, as we headed toward the safe spot!

"Krystal take the general, I'm going to need my full concentration on us and the other two!"

"Okay! Gabe, do you want me to tell the others."

"Yes, tell them to wait in the tree line tell they can see us appear. And tell them that we need to talk to all of them and to use our true names too! The military knows our human names already so let them try and figure out our true names!" I replied back so only she could hear.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the safe spot! Where Drake, Lucian, Caro, Spike standing in the middle of the forest line till I could set Kamary, myself, the others in the middle of the meadow. When they saw us become visible they ran to us to ask what was going on.

Drake, Lucian, Caro, and Spike said together "what's going on Icca, why are the US Military here?"

I replied back "all of you remember Kriss, Mark, and Paul. Kirss, my boyfriend Kriss! Well he, Mark, Paul, the rest of the marines from Central Georgia 'Alpha team' and some of the US Army are also trapped in a hostel area near Bagdad, Iraq. So the US military wants us to go in with our special powers and help get them out. You can ask Kamary what happen when the General Dickson said 'Alpha team'."

All of them look to Kamary and asked what happened?

She replied back, "I saw what he was going to do, soon as I looked to into his silvery blue eyes and then I knew that he was going to help find Kriss. Icca was not going to tell any of us what he was planning until the thought of him popped in my head and that's when I saw Kriss and him in the middle of gun fire in a desert somewhere. I also saw in my vision that I-c-c -".

Kamary what did you see in the vision?

"She started to shed tears now, Icca I saw you holding Kriss in your arms as he was dying and then out of nowhere you let your guard down and you were killed."

"What do you see now?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"I see you and Kriss much better Happy, a live and with a family!"

All of us said together "thank Heaven!"

I turned to the ring oh crap General Dickson, I pulled the ring from Kamary and laid it on a stump so everyone can look and listen to him. "General Dickson, sorry Sir!"

The hologram flickered back to life and the General spoke "that's alright. Gabriel you and your team will be flown to the nearest Air force base in Georgia which is Robertsin Air force Base. From there you all we'll be debriefed on the mission ahead!"

All of us stud there and said "Yes, Sir!" together.

"Sir, what are we suppose to tell out parents?" Drake asked the General.

"Well, Jack Spires your parents will be notified soon as you are out of the country… they will be told that we have recruited you to join a TOP SECRET division call The ELEMENTS, and they will be Given a number to call you at. But the number is a fake."

"General, We have no time to waste we need to get moving now!" I said angrily. The redness of my face began to show from frustration that was building inside of me. I was looking at Drake and was wondering if he could teleport all of us there or not. I finally asked "Drake can you teleport all of us to Delta AFB?"

"I can but; I will need some help from all of you." He said looking at me more.

"Okay what do we need to do?" I asked.

"Icca we need to for a star pattern around the military that is here. And we also need to focus on our destination remember to hold your arms out to create the circle. Now get into your places!" I headed to north point of the start while everyone got to their places filling in the other points of the star. Within seconds we were at Robins Air force base. The five of us were fine but as for the soldiers they were green around the edges. The General escorted us to an underground building for debriefing.

"There will be C-130 waiting topside for ELEMENTS. Gabriel, you and your team must find those missing soldiers. And I also know about your boyfriend Kriss. He's a good soldier and from what it looks like a great partner to have." "Yes, sir he is. If anything ever happens to him, I don't know what I might do without him to be honest."

As we were told what to do I looked at Drake and said can you focus on him to pin point his location. I know it is a long shot but can you?

He replied, "yeah but I'll need something of his." I took off a set of his dog tags that was hanging around my neck and gave them to him. Kamary saw the worried look in my eyes. I felt like breaking down right there but reframed myself from doing so. I looked to and then I saw in his eyes that he found him, the very point where he is not at this very minuet he turned to relay the ordnance with the military. As he returned the tags and then I told everyone to be on their guard we are going in to a hostile territory so be on the ready. The General said that the C-130 is not fast enough so he said that he pulled some strings and he has the new stealth plane for us. I saw Spike's eye light up and the corners of his mouth twitched in to a grin. "Spike, behave!" Kamary and I said together. He just looked at us with an "I know, I know look."

All of us stepped on to the plane, as we took our seats the pilot said that we will be arriving at the precise point where our troops are. There was only one person on my mind right now. And that is Kriss. Kamary looked at me and saw the smile on my face and that I was in my happy place.


End file.
